chaosofthethreekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lu Xun
Lu Xun is a character that first appears on the first Chaos of the Three Kingdoms game, he is a 19 year old strategist that helps Sun Quan by laying siege to the lands of Jing Province that is guarded by Guan Yu Information unlike his historical counterpart, Lu Xun is depicted as a scheming and manipulative young man who wants the Shu Kingdom to fall to ruin by attacking the lands of Yi and Jing and kill Guan Yu in the process, he is favored by Sun Quan who allows him to participate in battles against Wei and Shu, but in truth, he only fights in the Battle of He Fei and the Battle of Fan Castle to further his vicious plans. Historical Information Early life Lu Xun was from one of the four most prestigious and affluent families in the Jiangdong region (Zhu, Lu, Gu, Zhang). He began his career as a minor official under Sun Quan, who was then still a general and provincial warlord. Lu Xun was soon given a minor post as a commandant and civil official, where he distinguished himself to be proficient in administrating both civilian and military affairs. As a military commander, he pacified the Yue tribes in southeast China and brought them into the Chinese sphere of influence. As a civil official, he was successful in integrating northern refugees and minorities into the social and economic structure of Eastern Wu. edit Invasion of Jing Province ''' '''Main article: Lü Meng's invasion of Jing Province In 208, the allied forces of Sun Quan and Liu Bei defeated the warlord Cao Cao at the Battle of Red Cliffs, halting Cao's southern expansion and cementing Eastern Wu's place in the Three Kingdoms. Liu Bei did not have a power base then so Sun Quan agreed to lend him Jing Province until he had established his own domain. By 219, Liu Bei had seized Yi Province from the warlord Liu Zhang, but Jing Province was still under his control and governed by his general Guan Yu. When Guan Yu left Jing Province to attack Cao Cao's forces in the north, Lu Xun pretended to take over Lü Meng's command of the military on Jing Province's eastern front. Lu Xun wrote a flattering letter to Guan Yu, praising Guan and putting on a weak front for himself. Guan Yu lowered his guard against Lu Xun and reduced the number of reserve troops in Jing Province. Lü Meng and Lu Xun then staged a secret attack on Jing Province and conquered it swiftly, with many of Guan Yu's subordinates defecting to Wu. Lu Xun also proposed to Sun Quan to adopt measures to win the hearts of people in Jing Province. The number of deserting troops in Guan Yu's army gradually increased as the morale decreased until Guan was left with a small force. Guan was eventually captured and executed on Sun Quan's order. edit Battle of Xiaoting Main article: Battle of Xiaoting When Liu Bei found out that Jing Province had been taken and that Guan Yu had been executed, he was enraged. He led the army of Shu Han eastward to reclaim Jing Province and avenge Guan. The Wu army suffered defeats by Shu in the initial stages, until Sun Quan decided to appoint Lu Xun as commander-in-chief. Lu Xun established several forts and reinforced the existing citadels instead of directly contesting Liu Bei's advance. Although this strategy sacrificed territory, it gained him critical time to organize and transport the Wu troops. The critical points thus established also served to tie down enemy troops and disrupt enemy supply routes. Few generals were happy with the choice of Lu Xun as commander-in-chief; many of them were hardened veterans who had been in service since Sun Jian's time, whereas Lu Xun was relatively new and less well-known (Lü Meng received most credit for the capture of Jing Province). They wished to attack Liu Bei while his troops were presumably exhausted from the march. Lu Xun denied them, stating that he discerned that Liu Bei had planned for that, and open battle would be too risky. Liu Bei then sent some forces forward to lure the Wu army into an ambush; the generals wanted to fight, but Lu Xun, predicting an ambush, once again ordered them to stay put. Once the Shu troops had begun to show signs of fatigue, Lu Xun, after several months of inactivity, suddenly struck, first tricking the Shu commanders with a mock attack on one of their camps, then ordering his troops to move forward with torches and set fire to all the other camps of Liu Bei's army. This was followed by a devastating attack from three sides by all of the Wu forces, and Liu Bei's army was utterly destroyed. Liu Bei fled west and died a year later in the city of Baidicheng. Lu Xun rose to fame for his role in the battle and became highly regarded by his colleagues. The Wu army prepared for a follow-up campaign into Shu territory, but Lu Xun perceived that Wei forces would take the opportunity to attack Wu, and called off the campaign. His concern was justified when his prediction came true later. edit Later campaigns Lu Xun had cemented his position as a military commander, and was appointed governor of Jing Province. In the Battle of Shiting, Zhou Fang, a provincial official feigned defection to Wei, luring a large Wei army commanded by Cao Xiu deep into Wu territory. Lu Xun laid an ambush and destroyed most of the enemy army, while the rest were rescued by Jia Kui, who predicted the ambush and tried to convince Cao Xiu beforehand, but was rejected. At a later date, Wu launched a campaign northward, but one of their trusted couriers was captured and news of their military plans leaked out. Zhuge Jin, one of the generals leading the campaign, began to panic and wrote to Lu Xun, seeking advice on how to retreat; Lu Xun did not reply, but instead spent his time playing chess and planting beans. The perplexed Zhuge Jin went to find out what Lu Xun was up to. Lu Xun explained that if they fled immediately, the army would be in chaos and the enemy would be able to take advantage, pursue and destroy them. Instead, by acting calm, they would suspect that there is a plot and thus hesitate, allowing their forces to quietly withdraw. Just as he said, the enemy hesitated and their forces were able to withdraw safely. Lu Xun was a highly respected advisor to Sun Quan; he was known for his virtue and humility, as well as his keen insight. After Sun Quan declared himself emperor, Lu Xun was appointed chancellor. edit Later life A dispute arose between two of Sun Quan's sons: Sun He, then heir to the throne, and Sun Ba, Prince of Lu. Sun He's position as crown prince was threatened by Sun Ba, who was deeply favoured by his father. Lu Xun sided with Sun He and begged Sun Quan to affirm Sun He's position as crown prince, stating that Sun Ba's power was a threat to the stability of Wu. He wrote letters to Sun Quan several times; they were all ignored. Sun Quan eventually dismissed Lu Xun from office and repeatedly sent officials to reprimand him. Filled with grief, Lu Xun fell ill and died at the age of 63. Lu Xun married Sun Ce's daughter and fathered Lu Yan and Lu Kang. Lu Kang became a distinguished general of Wu later. edit Family Spouse: Sun Ce's second daughter, personal name unknown, bore Lu Xun two sons Sons: *Lu Yan (陸延), died at a young age *Lu Kang (陸抗), served Wu as a military general and politician * Grandsons (all are sons of Lu Kang): * Lu Yan (陸晏), served as Major General * Lu Jing (陸景), served as Lieutenant General * Lu Xuan (陸玄) * Lu Ji (陸機) * Lu Yun (陸雲) * Lu Dan (陸耽) edit Relatives: *Lu Kai (陸凱), nephew * Lu Yi (陸禕), Lu Kai's oldest son * Lu Yin (陸胤), Lu Kai's second son * Lu Shi (陸式), Lu Yin's son * Lu Kang (陸康) * Lu Ji (陸績), Lu Kang's youngest son, one of The Twenty-four Filial Exemplars, served as Administrator of Yulin *Lu Hong (陆宏), Lu Ji's oldest son, served as Commandant in south Kuaiji * Lu Rui (陆叡), Lu Ji's second son, served as Changshui Colonel * Lu Yusheng (陆鬱生), Lu Ji's daughter edit Appointments and titles held Tuntian Commandant of Haichang (海昌屯田都尉) Colonel Who Stabilises Might (定威校尉) Right Commander (右部督) under Sun Quan Administrator of Yidu (宜都太守) General Who Pacifies the Border (撫邊將軍) Marquis of Hua (華亭侯) Right Protector of the Army (右護軍) General Who Guards the West (鎮西將軍) Marquis of Lou (婁侯) Grand Viceroy (大都督) General Who Assists the State (輔國將軍) Governor of Jing Province (荊州牧) Marquis of Jiangling (江陵侯) Bearer of the Yellow Axe (黃鉞) Senior General-in-Chief (上大將軍) Right Protector (右都護) Chancellor (丞相) Marquis Zhao (昭侯) - granted to Lu Xun posthumously by Sun Xiu Skills Sparrow Waltz *First Appearance: Chaos of the Three Kingdons *Description: Lu Xun slashes the enemy soldiers 7 times and blows them away with a hurricane attack. Wind Elemental. Circluar Thrasher Flurry *First Appearance: Chaos of Three Kingdoms *Description: Lu Xun jumps in the air and performs a spinning overhead slash to his enemies. Wind Elemental. Owl Toppler *First Appearance: Chaos of the Three Kingdoms *Description: Lu Xun will unleash blades of wind energy to his foes, his move is similar to Ma Chao's Cyclone Fang. Wind Elemental. Valor Attack: Glorious Eagle Finale *First Appearance: Chaos of the Three Kingdoms *Description: Lu Xun's most devastating attack, he flash steps with ease, grabs three enemy soldiers which causes the screen to go black and he will deliver 25 slashes in a gory fashion, causing the enemy soldiers to explode with the flames in eagle like design. Wind Elemental. Category:Characters Category:Wu Army